Butler's, Beating, and Ice Cream
by KimikoLawliet
Summary: My life has it's chance to restart. And I'm not screwing up this time. With a butler who has an unspeakable secret. Beating's that will hurt inside and out. And of course the ice cream to top it off. Note: I altered the story thanks to a very good review


**Chapter 1- The Black Butler**

I woke up as usual at 6:30 in the morning. I get out of bed and walk to my mirror. "Oh that's bad…why did it have to be so big?" I asked myself as I stared at the huge bruise on my face.

"Uh dammit. Out of cover up, Oh what am I going to do!" As I walked around my room in circles and throwing my hands up at the ceiling as if it gave me this shiner on my face.

"BECCA! WHO DUMBASS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" "Coming father."

So yeah my name is Becca, well Rebecca but I prefer my name short.

I undress, jump into the shower, get dressed in my ragged old maids dress and prepare for another horrible day.

"You're late! By 10 fucking minutes! EXPLAIN!" "I-I'm sorry father I needed a shower. It won't happen again I-I swear!" He hit me across the face and I fell to the floor. "It better not you bitch."

He walked away sipping out of his whisky bottle and throwing it to the floor. It shattered everywhere some pieces lodging into my skin. I winced in pain because the alcohol stung worse than daddy's whip. He laughed at me and kicked me in the stomach. I was in even more pain from before.

"Clean this damn mess up." "Y-yes sir"

He finally left the kitchen area and I cleaned the floor and made him breakfast. I gave him his food and bowed as always and went up stairs. I took my clothes off and picked the glass out of my body and just lay on my bed in just my undergarments.

"I wish my life would just…begin already"

The window doors to my balcony swung open and hit the wall. I jumped up and grabbed the covers and covered myself just in case for the fact I'm wearing nothing.

"You say you want your life to begin? Mind coming with me to work as a maid for the Phantomhive manor? If you do accept I will make sure this man you call your father never sees you again and you him." I listened to the voice and my eyes went wide.

"I…I can really leave this place? And I will never come back? Are you serious…?" Making sure the voice wasn't lying. "Yes. I would never lie to a beautiful girl such as yourself."

From a distance I looked at myself in the mirror. Ratty blondish black hair, blue eyes and a giant bruise on my face. "Me? Beautiful? You sure you have the right girl?" I asked with some humor in my voice because he had to be joking. "I do have the right girl." I froze… The way he said I knew it was not a lie.

"Ok. I accept your offer but before I give myself freely, let me see who I am speaking to." "As you wish."

I heard slow footsteps walking towards me. I had closed my eyes for some unknown reason but they weren't shut long. "You can open your eyes Becca" I opened my eyes and I went cold.

He was beautiful, stunning even. Skin as white as ivory, hair as black as raven feathers and the most gorgeous red eyes I have ever seen. I try to speak but no words would form in my mouth. What would someone as radiant and captivating as him. Want anything with a dirty and ugly girl like me?

"You…know my name? How?" "I just knew." He threw this beautiful but creepy smile at me. A smile that a demon would wear. You don't think he's a…no that's silly demons aren't real.

"So um could I possibly know your name?" I asked because I would like to know the name of the person saving my life right now.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It is the name as to which my master gave me." He bowed on one knee in front of me as if his name was his prized possession.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian. So when are we going?" "Now." I was about to speak but my luggage had already been packed and waiting to be whisked away to this mansion I will be living at.

"How are we going to get there? My legs are in no condition of walking." "Hmm then I'll carry you." "W-wait no don't pick me…!"

To late he was now holding a very fragile looking girl in his arms that was wearing nothing but her undergarments. "…up…" I said as I looked at his face. He looked at me and sat me down on the bed and turned to pick some clothes for me to put on. "Here you go here are some clothes I will turn around so you don't feel awkward."

He turned and I slipped my tank top on and my skinny jeans and my jacket so I could cover the bruises on my arm. "Now I'm ready to go." "Ok then were off." He carried me bridal style and had my one suitcase on his back. This was finally happening…I was leaving my home and my jackass of a father. Now begins the new adventure.

My new home to be, The Phantomhive Mansion.


End file.
